Promesse de retrouvailles
by Hope July
Summary: OS traduisant les pensées simultanées de Hermione et de Ron lorsque ce dernier abandonne ses amis lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes.


**Ron**

\- Ron ? qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Mais attend ! Je t'en supplie, ne nous laisse pas ! Il n'y a rien entre Harry et moi. RON !

Sa voix résonnait toujours en moi lorsque j'atterris dans un petit village. J'en avais marre de tout ça. Mais j'étais parti sans réfléchir.

La rage bouillonnait en moi. Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre, elle non plus. Ses parents à lui étaient mort, ses parents à elle étaient en sécurité en Australie, les miens étaient en danger permanent à cause de lui. Je n'aurais jamais dû me lancer dans la chasse aux Horcruxes avec eux. Et je pensais à tort que la fille que j'aimais m'aimait en retour, que nous étions juste trop fiers pour nous l'avouer mutuellement. Mais je m'étais trompé. J'avais eus tort, elle aimait Harry, comment aurait-ce pu en être autrement ? Harry passait toujours devant. J'avais vécu dans l'ombre de mes frères toute mon enfance et dans celle de mon meilleur ami toute mon adolescence. Et je commençais enfin à me rendre compte que je valais mieux que ça.

Mais la colère retomba petit à petit. Et je finis par me rendre compte. Je me rendis compte que je venais sûrement de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en abandonnant mon meilleur ami et Hermione. Hermione, la fille dont j'étais amoureux depuis des années. Nous commencions tout juste à nous rapprocher. Et j'avais tout gâché, une fois de plus. Comment avais-je pu faire une chose pareille ? Étais-je donc dans l'incapacité de réfléchir ? Je me sentais nul. Et même si je savais que j'avais eu tort en pensant qu'elle préférait Harry à moi, elle aurait eu raison. Je ne la méritais pas, je ne la mériterais sûrement jamais. Mais j'avais une chance de retourner près d'eux et de m'excuser.

Je m'apprêtais donc à transplaner de nouveau. Je devais aller leur demander pardon, la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que je n'aurais jamais dû faire une chose pareille. Mais au moment où je voulus transplaner, une bande de personnes dont je ne distinguais pas encore le visage mais qui semblaient menaçantes s'approchèrent de moi. Je poussai un juron, mais je ne fus pas assez rapide pour disparaître, et l'une des personnes me désarma. Je me retrouvais sans défense devant cinq sorciers, qui semblaient être des Rafleurs. Ils devaient me prendre pour un né-moldu qui avait fui.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse et j'eus la présence d'esprit de dire que je m'appelais Stan Rocade pour ne pas qu'ils me découpent en morceaux en découvrant que j'étais un ami d'Harry Potter. Deux des sorciers commencèrent à se crier dessus puisque un me croyait et l'autre pensait que je mentais, et j'en profitai pour reprendre ma baguette et déguerpir au plus vite. Je transplanai non loin de l'endroit où notre campement se trouvait, mais, entre-temps, Hermione et Harry étaient partis. Ils m'avaient abandonnés, comme je les avais laissés quelques heures auparavant, pensant sûrement que je ne reviendrai pas. Ce n'était pas étonnant.

Je m'étais désartibulé dans ma précipitation pour échapper aux Rafleurs, et deux de mes ongles étaient tombés. Je me retrouvais là, seul, blessé et, pire que tout, une culpabilité énorme pesait sur mes épaules. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir. Hermione allait me haïr. Et je n'avais aucun moyen d'arranger les choses.

Je transplanai donc à la Chaumière aux coquillages, parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. C'était le nouveau repère de l'Ordre du Phoenix, je revis mes frères, ma famille, mais ma joie était gâchée par le sentiment de culpabilité qui grandissait en moi. Je ne leur avouai pas la raison de ma venue, et, alors que, comme chaque nuit, je peinais à trouver le sommeil, je murmurai :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mione. Je reviendrai. C'est promis.

* * *

 **Hermione**

\- Ron ? qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Mais attend ! Je t'en supplie, ne nous laisse pas. Il n'y a rien entre Harry et moi. RON !

Il avait disparu. Choquée, les yeux écarquillés, je me demandais s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar. Ron n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Ils ne nous auraient jamais abandonnés Harry et moi, il était trop loyal pour ça.

\- Ron ? murmurai-je moins fort, persuadée que s'il avait vraiment transplané, il reviendrait immédiatement en se rendant compte de son erreur.

Aucune réponse. Je ne pouvais pas m'avouer qu'il avait fait une chose pareille. Je n'arrivais pas à me dire qu'il était parti. Alors je m'assis par terre et attendis qu'il revienne. Parce qu'il allait revenir, c'était sûr. Ça ne servait à rien de pleurer. Il allait réapparaitre, s'excuser, me serrer dans ses bras, ses bras si rassurants. Sa silhouette allait revenir, faisant battre mon cœur.

Les minutes, les heures, s'égrenèrent. Je ne bougeais pas. J'étais frigorifiée. Mais pour Ron, ça en valait la peine, n'est-ce pas ?

Le soleil commençait à se lever dans le ciel. Je ne sentais plus mes mains. Il allait revenir. Il allait revenir. Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité.

Je finis par sentir une présence derrière moi et me retournai, pleine d'espoir. Mais il ne s'agissait que d'Harry qui s'agenouilla à côté de moi.

\- Tu es glacée, me dit-il simplement en me prenant la main.

\- Il va revenir, répétai-je tout haut, sûrement pour m'en convaincre moi-même.

\- Mione…

\- Il va revenir !

\- Mione, il… Il est parti…

Les mots de Harry se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à mon esprit embrumé par le froid et la fatigue. Je mis quelques secondes à réaliser ce que ça voulait dire. Il nous avait abandonnés. Il ne m'aimait pas comme moi je l'aimais.

J'éclatai en sanglots, sans parvenir à m'en empêcher. Je m'étais fait des idées. Il ne m'aimait pas.

Je sentis mon cœur se briser comme lorsque je l'avais vu embrasser Lavande l'année auparavant.

Harry me jeta un regard désolé et me prit dans ses bras, mais je le repoussai, me levai et m'éloignai du campement, voyant à peine à travers mes larmes.

J'avais l'impression d'étouffer entre mes sanglots. Je m'étais trompée, une fois encore. Ce désir de me protéger contre les Rafleurs, ces gestes qu'il esquissait dans ma direction, ces étreintes, ces bras passés autour de mes épaules, ce n'était rien pour lui. Ça ne signifiait rien du tout. Il ne m'aimait pas, et ça ne changerait jamais.

J'appuyai mon front contre un arbre et pleurai, pleurai jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus de larmes à verser.

Harry vint me trouver après une période de temps indéterminée pour me dire qu'il fallait y aller, qu'on ne pouvait pas rester là, et ça me fit l'effet d'une déchirure à l'intérieur. Si on partait, il n'avait plus de chance de nous retrouver. De réparer son erreur. De s'excuser.

Nous transplanâmes et, alors que Harry jetai les sorts de protection autour du campement, voyant que je n'avais pas la force de le faire, je m'assis à même le sol et me recroquevillai en boule en pleurant.

Au bout d'un long moment, je me redressai, essuyai les larmes de mon visage et, la tête haute, j'entrai dans la tente que Harry avait montée, sous le regard surpris de mon ami.

Je n'allais certainement pas me laisser abattre pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas de moi. Je méritais mieux que ça, et même si la blessure était toujours bien présente, je n'allais pas pour autant arrêter ce pourquoi nous étions venus jusqu'ici. J'allais aider Harry à trouver les Horcruxes, nous allions les détruire, combattre Voldemort, mourir s'il le fallait pour sauver le Monde Magique.

Ron se rendrait compte de son erreur, et, un jour, il s'en mordrait les doigts.

Malgré ces pensées réconfortantes, cela ne m'empêcha pas de me murmurer à moi-même, le soir, alors que le sommeil me fuyait :

\- Comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille ?

* * *

 **Ron**

J'avais réussi à revenir. J'avais réussi à les retrouver, nous avions détruit l'Horcruxe et Harry m'avait assuré qu'il n'y avait rien entre Hermione et lui. Il m'avait dit qu'elle avait pleuré pendant des jours à cause de moi. Je l'avais fait pleurer. Elle, la fille que j'aimais plus que tout. Je m'en voulais tellement…

Harry me conduisit près d'elle. Elle était endormie, elle avait l'air si paisible. Harry la réveilla et elle parut déboussolée pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle me vit, quelque chose s'enflamma dans son regard, mais je n'aurais su dire s'il s'agissait de joie ou de colère. Je voulus la prendre dans mes bras, me précipiter vers elle et l'embrasser, mais je me retins en comprenant qu'elle était en rage.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment j'avais pu lui faire ça, comment j'avais pu les abandonner. Moi non plus je ne me comprenais pas.

 _Je t'aime !_ criai-je mentalement en espérant qu'elle m'entende. Elle devait me haïr, et je pouvais le concevoir, après ce que j'avais fait.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans une telle rage. Elle s'approcha de moi et me frappa jusqu'à ce que Harry intervienne et nous sépare grâce à un _Protego_. Ses mots étaient de glace, et je compris. Je compris que j'avais peut-être brisé ma seule chance de l'atteindre, de lui faire comprendre que je l'aimais car ces mots étaient si difficile à prononcer à haute voix. Je l'avais peut-être perdue à tout jamais. Si c'était le cas, je m'en voudrais certainement toute ma vie.

Je leur expliquai ce qui m'était arrivé, mais elle ne sembla pas se calmer, me répondant ironiquement et évitant de me regarder dans les yeux. Je crus les voir briller de larmes, mais je n'en étais pas sûr.

Lorsque j'eus finit de raconter mes mésaventures, que Harry m'eut mis au courant de ce qui leur était arrivé pendant mon absence et que Hermione eut observé pendant longtemps le médaillon brisé, je voulus m'asseoir près d'elle et la prendre dans ma bras. Mais elle me jeta un regard rempli de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la haine. Elle semblait blessée comme je ne l'avais jamais vue. Elle se leva, la tête haute, et monta dans sa couchette sans plus m'accorder un regard.

Je me fis la promesse d'arriver à me faire pardonner, peu importe ce qui arrivait. Je plaisantai avec Harry sur les oiseaux qu'elle m'avait lancé à la tête en sixième année, et je fus soulagé de l'entendre me répondre une remarque acerbe.

Je souris dans l'obscurité. Si elle m'en voulait vraiment, elle m'aurait ignoré.

Tout n'était peut-être pas encore perdu.

* * *

 **Hermione**

\- Hermione ! Hermione, réveille-toi !

J'émergeai difficilement du sommeil dans lequel j'étais plongée et me relevai, déconcertée. Je distinguai vaguement une silhouette qui se dressait à l'intérieur de la tente.

Je crus reconnaître Ron me pensais directement qu'il devait s'agir d'une hallucination. Ce n'était pas possible. Il était parti. Pour de bon.

Je me levai et m'approchai de l'homme qui se tenait debout devant moi.

C'était bien lui. Je levai des yeux étonnés vers lui et mon premier réflexe fut de me jeter dans ses bras, mais je me retins. La colère était bien trop forte, trop présente.

Ses yeux brillaient de quelque chose qui semblait être de l'espoir, ce qui me mit dans une rage folle. Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il se comporter de la sorte ? Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Je ne m'étais certainement jamais sentie aussi en colère de toute ma vie. Je me précipitai vers lui et évacuai ma rage en le frappant de toutes mes forces, les larmes me piquant les yeux.

Harry finit par intervenir et son bouclier de protection m'envoya valser au sol.

Je me relevai et me jetai dans un fauteuil, levant les yeux au ciel pour empêcher les larmes de couler et, surtout, pour ne pas croiser son regard. Si je le faisais, je ne répondais plus de rien.

Ron nous expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé, et je répondis par des remarques moqueuses. Je lui en voulais tellement que je ne savais pas comment me comporter autrement.

Lorsque Harry me conta la façon dont ils avaient détruit le médaillon, je vis que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ron évita mon regard à son tour, comme s'il avait honte de quelque chose dont je n'avais pas connaissance.

Je pris le médaillon des mains de Harry et le regardai longuement. En réalité, mon esprit n'était pas concentré sur l'ancien Horcruxe mais sur le regard de Ron que je sentais fixé sur moi et sur les sentiments qui tournaient en moi, me donnant la nausée.

J'étais en colère comme jamais, certes. J'aurais voulu lui faire aussi mal que lui m'en avait fait. J'aurais voulu qu'il sache ce que ça faisait d'avoir le cœur brisé, et je n'étais armée que de mes mots pour le blesser.

Mais j'étais aussi soulagée. Soulagée parce qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'était pas mort, qu'il était en bonne santé et c'était plus important que tout autre chose.

Mais je ressentais aussi de l'espoir. Espoir que j'essayais de chasser pour ne pas me faire encore plis de mal.

Il était revenu. Peut-être s'était-il rendu compte qu'il m'aimait ? Peut-être s'en était-il voulu ?

Je montai dans ma couchette et répondis à une de ses plaisanteries par une remarque acerbe, pour bien lui faire comprendre que je n'allais pas lui pardonner aussi facilement.

Mais j'emportais une dernière pensée dans le sommeil dans lequel je sombrais bien plus tard dans la soirée.

Tout n'était peut-être pas encore perdu.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce petit OS écrit une peu sur un coup de tête. J'ai pris quelques libertés par rapport au livre, car dans les livres, lorsque Ron transplane, Hermione rentre immédiatement dans la tente en pleurant, mais j'ai choisi de le raconter autrement, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas dérangé...**

 **Enfin bref, review? :)**


End file.
